


20 Days of Chub Kink -- AU Of Choice (Role Reversal AU)

by orphan_account



Series: 20 Days of Chub Kink [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby Kylo Ren, Feeding, Feeding Kink, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, character death is Unkar plutt, knight of ren poe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which the former scavenger from Jakku, Ben Solo, now called Kylo Ren, is introduced to a different life entirely. AU sequel to Ren Children.





	20 Days of Chub Kink -- AU Of Choice (Role Reversal AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The more that Taral finds out what exactly Kylo Ren's childhood was like on Jakku, the angrier he gets and the more he decides that Unkar Plutt deserved to die at Kylo's hands. He can't go back in time and change Kylo's childhood, but he can try and make it better for him now. 

It's been one of those things he's been doing, bringing Kylo treats from the First Order kitchens. Some look skeptical, but one dose of charm later and Taral leaves with treats under his arm (metaphorically speaking), enough to feed Kylo, whose eyes brighten at the sight of food. Taral makes sure to bring Kylo something new every day; it's become almost Taral's way of showing this angel that he loves him. 

Yes, he loves him. Taral's startled to realize that; the Supreme Leader has talked about love being a weakness, but Taral does love Kylo. He wants to do everything he can for Kylo, everything and anything he can. 

In between the library that Taral's showed him, the foods, and more, Kylo's body starts to change. His flat belly becomes soft, a layer of endearing pudge covering up his formerly defined line of abs, his face becomes softer, free of those angular lines, bordering on forming a just-as-endearing double chin, and his thighs are thickening. His formerly defined pecs have a layer of fat covering them. 

He was formerly all sharp lines and muscle. Now he's quite soft. He's getting healthier, Taral will say that much. Much healthier than the too-thin man that he found and fell in love with on Jakku. He is curious about what touching him will feel like, how soft and comfortable Kylo will feel when he touches him. 

He can't touch him, of course. Not like that. He doesn't know if Kylo even reciprocates these strange new feelings that have come over Taral. He can watch, though. Watch how his cute new tummy pokes under his increasingly snug robes, how his pecs are forming small breasts, how round Kylo's face is getting. He can watch, and admire him, and that's all.

***

Kylo's getting fatter. He can feel it -- the jiggle of his formerly flat, almost concave, belly, the new snugness of his robes, the softness of his chest. He has to admit that this is all new. He probably had some form of fat on him thanks to his body going into starvation mode on Jakku, but nothing like this. Even as he pokes at his belly, it feels soft. It feels...good. Really good. He finds that in between this and how good being bloated feels, he could get bigger. Much bigger.

Could he? Should he? He's getting quite pudgy from Taral feeding him, but does he want to get pudgier?

It's after one particularly large stuffing session that Kylo lies back and belches. Taral doesn't even flinch at Kylo's expression of fullness, something he hasn't felt since the part of the one hundred portion meal he devoured. "Oh," he groans, "Excuse me..."

Taral gives his belly a pat. "You're full," he says. "You have the right." A pause. "Do you want me to rub you?"

Kylo nods, belches again, and Taral's slim hands rub his bloated belly, coaxing out painful belches and hiccups. It feels good, incredibly good, and he says, almost impulsively, "I want to get bigger."

Taral looks surprised before saying, "I wouldn't mind you bigger. Not at all."

And from there, Kylo has a feeling that there's no turning back from here. 


End file.
